The Walking Dead: Another's story
by arusas9009
Summary: This story is about a different group of the same place. The group, and there leaders The HU Fighters, follow the steps of Lee and Clementine from the Walking dead game. It will have ties to it and the comic book. Now this group will follow Lee's plan to get a boat and get away from the US. Can they get out? Or will the walkers and certain people stop there exit to safety?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a while since the had driven for miles along from where they had been. That was something they tried to not think about. Omar was driving Kyle at his side. There large enough group sat in there huge escalade. Omar had lost a brother. Kyle had lost none. Neither had anyone else except Chris. Chris had lost his sister. The rest of there families had escaped the US to where things made sense. In other parts of the world, according to there phones, was better. The disease of the dead had not reached there yet.  
"Kyle we should stop to rest soon." he said.  
"Alright. It's been a few months since it first happened. Were basically bandits. Thats why we wear HU masks. Except for some of us." Omar nodded. They traveled with a convoy of 4 cars, kids in each. All these kids were from there school who were willing to muster up the money to get there families out but stay behind themselves. Now they were heading towards Savannah to get a boat and get the fuck outta here.  
"Looks like electricity up ahead. Let HU go in. Everyone else stay back and watch our backs." he said to the radios in everyone elses car.  
"Alright HU 6." said Victoria in the other car. "Hurry up though. If its clear we'll pull the cars out front." He stopped. He slipped the M60 off his back once they had gotten out of the truck. He placed his silencer and grip on it. His group had secured this from a military defense from there hometown. He slipped on his mask. He lept out of there truck. As a group of 15 year olds they were still considered kids from anyone above 18. Kyle loaded his shotgun just incase they had some close encounters.  
Then he grabbed his assult rifle and placed his silencer on it. Chris stood with a sniper aiming around the Motor Inn. Raymond with his silenced pistol was watching the woods and the other cars. Daniel placed a group of simultanious poisoned darts in a line in his crossbow that reset itself. More of Omars tweaks. Asher grabbed his Scar and placed his silencer and life sensor on it. "Alright. Theres only one thing living here and nothing knows it but us." Asher said.  
"Ok. I'll lead. We'll check all the doors until we get to that one." he said. They nodded. The barged down all the doors until only two were left. Omar burst down the door and a walker lept onto him and tried to bite him. He kept it at bay and Chris had killed it. He nodded. Chris's nickname was J3T. Kyles was J-dog, Raymonds was Funny man, Asher's was Charlie Scene, Daniel was just Danny. Omar himself was called Da Kurlzz. The opened the last room and looked inside. A lone women sat there. She was about 25-30.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"Doesn't matter. I'm bit."  
"Would you like someone to stop it?" he asked. She nodded. Kyle was the only one who had no remorse for his actions. He killed the women unemotional. They dragged her body outside. "Well?" Victoria asked. "Clear. We can all stay here for a while. Theres electricity and one of the rooms has a lot of food in it. Boxes and boxes of it. Plus our shitton of food. We got some to last us a while." Kyle said. They drove there 2 main cars inside and left the other two to block the entrance to the Inn. He lept on top of the tallest car and spoke to the crowd.  
"Guys. Lets do a headcount of everyone whos here. I know HU is here so lets start. Girls. Victoria, Savannah, Emme, Gizelle, Lizzy, Haley, and Dina." All of the names were answered by a here. "Alright. Now for the guys. Royce, Brandon, Zach, Max, and Lasana." he said. All of the names were answered by a here, yet again. "Alright. So if everyones here get a can of food from the back of one of the cars and sit and eat. And I keep a constant food inventory so don't try to steal an extra can." he said glaring at Lasana. "Keep your guns at hand and charge your cells. We can use them to communicate with our families for the day and check the stats of the rest of the country. Go people. We can stay here a while then continue to the coast. I want Savannah, Gizelle, Lasana, and Chris to clear out the bodies from here once there done eating." he said. He lept down and went to one of the rooms. Inside was a singular bed. There was enough good rooms for everyone here and plenty of room to walk around.  
He found an outlet and plugged in his phone charger. There was a knock on his door. He went up to it and Kyle and Victoria stood there. They walked into the room. "Whats wrong guys?" he said.  
"I know that someone else was here." Victoria said. "Why would they just leave there food? In this world?"  
"I don't know. Maybe walkers somehow got inside and they had to leave hurridely?" Omar suggested.  
"Yeah. But it could also be another group drove them out. But Kyle, Asher, and I searched around. We found tracks that look like an RV. We also found some guns. Plenty of them. And a few bodies that were eaten by walkers."  
"Well then I'm guessing that there were bandits around here and they attacked the people at this Motor Inn. The people split and some of the bandits were killed."  
"But why?" Kyle asked. "Why would they leave there food?"  
"Maybe the bandits attacked suddenly." Victoria said.  
"Yeah. But among that I found medical supplies. Medicine? I think it would've been worth going after." Kyle said.  
"They must've been in a huge rush. They probably didn't have any time. Just relax. We'll take the medical supplies and use them on our own people." he said. Chris ran inside, loading his gun.  
"Bandits by the looks of it. We need you guys out here now!" he said. Omar nodded and grabbed his gun. He ran outside to see a group of 3 men with 5 more outside the Inn.  
"You there!" one of them called. "The one with the white mask on! Are you incharge?"  
"You could say that." he said. "Now I suggest you get the fuck away from here before we blow your guts full of led." Everyone had there guns aimed for the bandits. "Thats no way to talk to your elders son. We're here with a propostion for you."  
"Whats that?" Omar asked.  
"Give us some supplies. And in return we'll give you protection."  
"Get your own fucking supplies. We got enough protection in our group. Now I say again get the fuck outta here!" The man shook his head.  
"All that yelling is gonna attract walkers." he said.  
"So what? Name a walker that can get past a barricade of cars?"  
"I'm only gonna make this offer one more time." the leader said. "Now-" A soft sniper shot rang. He turned to see Chris with his gun aimed for the leader. He turned to see the leader on the ground blood welling from his head. "Chris? What the hell?" "He was getting on my nerves."  
"We'll dicuss this later. That was a warning!" he called to the bandits. "Next time we'll kill ya all." The remaining 7 bandits turned away from the Inn and walked to the forest. As he passed he gave out orders. "Leave the supplies in the back of the cars incase we need a quick getaway. Place the medicine and food from the Inn in my car. We'll use them just incase." Omar switched the safety on to his gun and placed it bedside. He quickly found his mothers cell phone number and dialed it. His phone rang slowly.  
"Hello?" it answered.  
"Mom. It's Omar." he said.  
"Omar! Are you alright? Has anyone died yet? Please tell me your safe son." "Were alright. We had a few close calls but were all fine. Hows everyone else doing?"  
"There alright. Al is missing you a lot right now."  
"I'll see you as soon as I can. Just stay in India. Your safer there. Has any of the walkers turned up there?"  
"No son. No walkers are here yet. And hopefully none will turn up here. I've heard there is a small community in the town of Woodbury. There working on a cure for this disease. I hear there really close."  
"Then thats where I'm going."  
"Son I wouldn't suggest it. Woodbury is ruled by a man who calls himself the Governer."  
"If they have a cure then I'm going. I'll be fine ma. Just keep them safe. Hows Rod?"  
"He's fine. Your real fathers sick though. I don't know whats wrong though. He'll be fine. Just get here safely."  
"Love you ma."  
"Love you to Omar." He hung up his phone and put it aside. He slipped out his pistol and took it apart. He cleaned it and loaded it as Asher walked in.  
"What can I do for you Asher?" he asked.  
"I think there a few walkers heading this way."  
"I got'em." He said. He cocked his pistol and walked outside. He walked up to one of the ledges that was near. 5 walkers were heading towards there camp. He screwed his silencer on and took aim. Within 2 minutes the walkers were all dead. He walked back to his room. It had been a long day. He walked out and checked on everyone. He hung on the railing that overlooked everyone. They were finishing up there meals, conversing with one another. Chris, Sacannah, Gizelle, and Lasana were starting to clear out the bodies that were already inside. One of the walkers groaned and Chris smashed it's head down against the pavement. Kyle and Haley stood guard, there guns ready to shoot anything that attacked. A lone oblvious walker went past not even noticing the camp. Several of the boards that were making up the wall had arrows in it, Omar noticed. They would have to watch out in this place. 


	2. Chapter 2

Omar awoke in the middle of the night. There was a scratching at his locked door. He slipped his hand under his pillow and pulled out his pistol. He switched the safety off and crawled to the door. He placed his hand on the door handle and slowly turned the lock. He aimed his pistol in front of him. He threw the door open to reveal a bandit. He hit the bandit in the head and threw him to the ground. With his silencer on the pistol he aimed around and shot three more nearby. The guard, Lasana, was in a headlock by one of the bandits. He shot the bandit in the head and aimed around. A single one was remaining trying to get to Victoria's room and he shot him in the leg. Victoria came out of the room and aimed at him.  
"Leave him alive!" He said. She nodded and picked him up. She retrieved a cane she had found in the room and handed it to him. She held him at gun-point and led him to Omar. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He said to the bandit. By now everyone else was outside with guns poised. Kyle had a shotgun aimed for the mans head. "It's ok Kyle." Kyle lowered his weapon.  
"Thank you." The bandit said. Omar aimed his own gun at the bandits head.  
"Why are you here?" he said.  
"Our new leader sent us. He wants you dead as well as the one who shot his brother in the head... please I'm sorry. He also sent us to steal your supplies."  
"There's something your not telling us." Omar said.  
"Ok ok... he wants slaves. He needs someone to do the heavy lifting and to sacrifice incase the zombies attack."  
"Whats his name?"  
"Everyone calls him Braxton." the bandit. "I'm Micheal." he said. "Well Micheal. Thanks for your services." He was about to pull the trigger but Victoria stopped him.  
"We could use him alive. He'll lead us to them. We can kill the bandit leader again and kill at least some of them."  
"How many of you are there?"  
"33." He said. "Well now 29 including me and my friend over there." he said. Omar, knowing exactly where and without looking, shot the man in the head. "Make that 28. What weapons?"  
"We have no heavy weapons. We have shotguns at the max. I swear! Only our leader has a machine gun."  
"He'll be our biggest problem. But Chris will deal with him from afar. I want this one tied down in one of the empty rooms." He ordered Asher. "And if he somehow can manage to escape shoot him." He scavened ammo and a well taken care of shotgun from the man he had shot in the head. He placed the shotgun bedside and slipped his other gun back under his pillow. He went into his personal items. Inside was a sword. The only thing his father had given him that helped. He drew the sword and it slid with a slow screech from his sheath.  
"Feeling sentimental?" a voice said behind him. He dropped the sword and aimed his gun. It was Victoria. "It's alright." she said. "You need to be careful. Someone might not be as hasty as me." He said. He placed the gun back down. "Where'd you get the sword from?" She said.  
"My father. It was the only thing he gave me besides a beating. It was a family airloom. He had no use for it." "Could come in handy. At dawn we've prepared to strike. The sword could be useful. I'll send half the girls and half the boys led by Kyle on one side. The other half on the other side. The rest of HU, you, and I will cut down the middle shortly after. We'll kill the leader take as much weapons and supplies as possible and high-tail the fuck outta there. Get in the cars and head to Savannah. To continue our plan to get back to our families and to a semi-normal life."  
"Aint that the dream. Good night Victoria." She left the room and locked the door behind him. He drifted off to sleep again.  
When he awoke he heard people bustling about outside. He grabbed his backpack and took out a stick of beef. He slipped his shotgun into the pack so it stook out enough for him to have easy access. He placed his sword at his belt and slipped his pistol into his belt. He placed some clips for all of his guns into his belt as well. He put on his Da Kurlzz mask as there was a knock on his door. Kyle was there.  
"I got a new mask for you." He said. He placed a hockey mask in his hand. Half red half white. Down the middle was a black line with stitch like markings. Sunglasses was placed into the eyes and a black frowning mouth with a circular end was on it.  
"Nice." He put on his new mask and Kyle slipped on his own. Victoria had created her own personality. She was taking after Ariana Chloe on of Deuce (Ex-hollywood undead members) band. A black bandana covered her face sunglasses and a winter hat. She had an AK strapped to her soldier and a pistol in her belt. Several grenades were on her belt. The rest of HU was with him. "Kyle lead your team away. Asher lead the other. The rest of HU with me and Victoria." He held his prisoner at gunpoint and began to follow him. He spoke into his radio to the others. "Keep your guard up. It could be a trap." Within minutes of walking they reached there destination. "Victoria keep him at gunpoint. Chris me and you up a tree. Take out the leader if we can see him. He'll be carrying a machine gun." They nodded. "Theres one. He's giving orders to others right now." "Just wait until the others ambush them. Just keep your eyes on the target."  
"I'm our best sniper."  
"But the best can easily slip up." A hail of bullets killed 5 of the bandits as Kyle's team attacked. As they all turned towards the source Ashers team attacked nearly overwhelming them. "I have the leader in my sights. He trying to kill someone but they can't. Wait Kyle is behind him. Kyle is to far our guy won't last." He took the shot and the leader dropped like a light. Kyle picked up the weapon and killed two more bandits with them. He hit the bandit on the head and kicked out the legs. Omar lept from the tree. Micheal the bandit lay on the ground blood welling from his head. Omar himself lept into the battle field and took an easy shot dropping a bandit. Omar fired hitting a bandit directly in his head. Only a single bandit was left and was backed up against the corner. He kicked out and Omar easily dodged him. Omar brought the but of his M60 down on his head. Omar took out his pistol and shot him directly in the head. "There. We're done here. Take the weapons and the supplies." They nodded and loaded up what they needed into the bandits cars. They drove off towards the Motor Inn and set up there stuff. "Kyle." He said. "There could be more of them. I want you to find the cars of all these that are in the best condition. Then siphon the gas from all of the others and what we have extra put into gas cans." Omar checked his ammunition. Just enough. He waited and Kyle walked up.  
"Alright. We got the gas into the 4 best working cars. The other cars are empty now and we got about 5 full cans and a single 3/4 filled can."  
"Plenty. I also managed to find a motorcycle. I'll take that." Kyle nodded and hopped into the lead car. Omar got onto the cycle and drove off with the cars around him.  
They were just a few miles up the road when they reached an old farm. There was a fence but it was filled with walkers. They drove away from the farm towards Woodbury where his mother said they were working on a cure. As they neared the place it looked dead. There was an RV parked out front, by the looks of it only a day or two there as it's tracks were near fresh. Omar walked towards the gate. A silent alarm must've blared because several men with guns came out and aimed there weapons at them. Omar and his group aimed there guns back. A man with an eye patch walked up with a pistol in his hand.  
"Who are you?" The man asked.  
"Were just a group of survivors."  
"Must be pretty good at surviven if you've still got this many people traveling all at once."  
"Now who are you?" "Just call me the Governer. I run this place and keep things smooth."  
"We heard your working on a cure."  
"Well you heard right. Come in we'll take your stuff and put it somewhere safe." The Governer said.  
"We'll keep our stuff for now. I want at least one of my people on each of the cars here." Lasana, Gizelle, Savannah, and Raymond stayed. He gave each of them a walkie talkie. "If anything just contact us." He said to Raymond.  
"Likewise." Omar nodded and followed the Governer and his men in. He was not trusting this man at all and had his guns safety off jjust incase. They passed many people who stared at them. Few children or babies were around so that was good if this got into an all out battle. They walked into a building to an office. There was a women inside. There was an array of weapons but not a single machine gun.  
"Well you guys." said the Governer. "How old are you?"  
"Were teenagers." Kyle said. "Teenagers? How did kids like you survive this long on your own?"  
"Weapons, traveling. Stuff like that."  
"Speaking of that were did you get those weapons?"  
"A militant trasport was found with it and a lot more ammo. We secured more ammo and weapons along the way but took only what we could carry." Omar said.  
"Well I think you'll be a nice little addition to our town here."  
"We won't stay for long. I'm a scientist and I think I can help with the cure your developing."  
"Stay as long as you need. We got plenty of room here. And we could do with the extra security." The Governer said. 


	3. Chapter 3

The prison was quiet. Carl and the others were asleep except for Hershal who was watching Judith. Rick got out of his bed and into the main part of the prison block. "How's the little ass kicker?" Rick asked walking out. Tyson's group was outside thanks to him. "She's fine. We're gonna have to make another run for formula in a month."  
"I can do that." Rick said. "Listen tommorow morning we gotta get back to Woodbury. And I'll let Tyreese and his group in. I lost it yesterday, I'm sorry."  
"It's alright. Your decisions have kept us alive. So I had to trust ya." "I'll go out first thing in the morning." Rick said. Hershal nodded. "But our force is weaker. Daryls gone. You're crippled. We have to make a run to Woodbury. They all have a pack. Inside was some of our antibiodics. I dropped it near the arena. We have to make our way back there."  
"Rick. It'll just be you, Maggie, Glen, Michonne, and maybe Tyreese's group." "I know. But we gotta do it. We need those medical supplies."  
"Alright Rick. Just try to be as discreet and careful as you can." Rick nodded and went back to sleep.

"So Omar. How are you liking the accomodations?" "Good. It seems to be roomy enough. My group would feel a little more secure if we had our weapons."  
"Alright Omar. Another person before wanted her weapon and we didn't give it to her. Didn't turn out so well for 3 of our men."  
"Thank you Governer."  
"Yeah. Andrea!" He called. A blond women came out. "We have some more people here. Some of them want to work the wall tonight. We need the bulk."  
"Why?" Omar asked. "Last night a group of people came in. They killed six of our people and kidnapped two others."  
"Alright." Omar said. "Raymond I want you, Dina, and Lasana guarding the outside." He said to his friends. They nodded and ran towards the wall. A car drove up. "Governer!" A mexican soldier called. Omar ran onto the wall his M60 unshouldered. A van pulled up. Out walked a group of people. "Kusi? Drew? Abby? And is that... Will?"  
"Yeah it's us." Kusi said. "Abby!" Kyle screamed. He lept off the fence and hugged her. "Your alive! I can't believe it." "Yeah." She hugged him back. "How'd you find us? I mean I thought when we left Minnesota..."  
"We tracked you down. Drew used his skills to do so. When us kill as many walkers as you do its pretty easy to pick up a trail." Will said. "It's good to see you guys."  
"Likewise Will." Omar called. Behind them however were about 12 figures. "Walkers!" He said. Omar shouldered his gun and drew his long bowie knife. He slipped on his arm and leg guards. As well as something to protect his neck and shoulders. He stabbed into the head of a walker as some of the Woodbury bowmen took aim. Kyle followed his lead and stabbed into another walker. Arrows pierced 5 heads and the last 5 were brought down by the newcomers. "Alright. That was a bit of a surprise." Drew said. "But glad we found you Omar." "Thanks Drew." He turned his head. "Is there room for us to have our own seperate rooms?" Omar called. "I don't see why not." the Governer said. Andrea led the to seperate rooms and places where they would be spending the night. "Thanks Andrea." Omar said. The next two days were quiet except for the occasional gunfire of bringing down walkers. One night Omar was awoke to the sound of gunfire. It was around 1 AM. His entire group was in the halls, weapons ready. Omar marched down the hall. All of their supplies were still in the cars and they had their own personal pack on. Omar strapped his sword to his back alongside his bag. "Let's go see whats going on." Omar said. They walked outside and it was like a warzone. 7 people were fighting the Woodbury soldiers. There was two white men one with scraggly long hair and a revolver, a big tough looking black man, a black women with a shovel, a young white women, and an strong asian boy. A women with a sword was cutting at some soldiers. "Who do we help?" Lizzy asked. "Help the 7. We can't just let the Woodbury men kill them." Omar said.

Bullets flew past them on all sides. Rick and his group was surrounded. They had the pack but there was almost no way that they would escape this alive. "Dammit Rick!" Glen said. "We need an escape route!" He screamed. "I know. Just fall back a little bit."  
"Alright guys. Go go!" they said. But it was no good. Rick was forced into a corner and ran out of bullets. One of the Woodbury soldiers smacked him into a wall. A gun was aimed at his face and he prepared to see Lori again. There was the sound of nearby gunshots. But no pain? Was it that fast. He opened his eyes and saw the soldier laying on the ground a hold in his brain. Behind him stood a young muslim kid. He was about 16 with a machine gun on his back as well as a sword and pistols. He offered a hand. Rick took it gratefully. "Thank you."  
"Yeah. Let's get outta here and we can talk afterwards." the kid said. "Raymond, Dina, Gizelle, and Lasana! Get the cars around over there!" He said pointing. "We'll hold up our own for now. Hurry up!" 4 of the kids ran off towards the outside and dissapeared. "Whats your name?" The kid asked.  
"Rick. And yours?"  
"Omar. Rick get your people outta here and mine will cover you." Omar said unshouldering his machine gun. Rick nodded. "Tyreese!" Rick called. "Let's go! These guys will cover us." The man nodded and ran out with his people and Ricks. Only Omar's group and Rick stayed inside. Omar and the others, including Rick, ran outside and looked around. "How many can the cars hold?" He asked as 4 cars pulled up. "Not 7 more." a tall lightly colored kid said.  
"Dammit."  
"Wait our car can hold 4 more. The other cars can hold at least 1 other right?" a young mexican girl said.  
"Thank god you brought your car Kusi." Omar said. "Alright pile up and move your asses!" Omar said. They all got into the car and drove off into the woods. "Were are we going?" Rick asked after a while. The convoy stopped and they got out of the car. "Rick do you have a place were we can set up?" "I don't know Omar. We're pretty packed there as is. And we barely have food to last a year."  
"Don't worry about food and supplies. We have medicine, food, supplies. Enough to last us a long while."  
"But I'm not so sure Omar. I mean I've got kids to look after."  
"And we can help with that. We have some pretty good weapons, sufficient ammunition, and supplies we can share." Glen pulled him aside.  
"Rick. We need this." He said. "We need fortification and we need supplies. They can help keep us safe from the Woodbury people."  
"Dammit. Fine we'll let them join us. But if they pose any threat they are immediately out." He turned and told them. "Our car is up the road and we'll take it and lead you guys to the place were we made camp." A big, burly looking kid got up. "And were exactly is that?"  
"A prison. Is it ok if you guys set up on the floor? We have only 3 cells left to take up."  
"We'll take those. The weaker of us can have those."  
"Omar!" A young pale man called. "What is it?"  
"Haley's hit. Not fatal but we need medical supplies."  
"We have a doctor. He saved my boy after he was shot. He can help you to." Rick said.  
"Thanks. Let's go." They found the car and drove back.

When they got back to the prison there was a large gate with walkers all around. There were few but there was to little to worry about. The convoy drove inside the gate and there was a women and a boy waiting for them. They opened the gate afterwards and locked it once the cars had driven in. "Who're they?" the women asked. "Another group of survivers. They have food, medicine. Things we need. And they can help with runs for Judith."  
"Judith?" Omar asked.  
"My baby." "You guys have a baby? God its been such a long time since I've seen a baby." Kyle said. "Yeah well follow us inside. But be wary. We still have walkers here. The're to many to take care of." Rick said. They followed him inside sleeping bags in tow. "Alright. Haley needs a bed. There is exactly 6 beds. I think that Gizelle, Lasana, Royce, Emme, and Lizzy should take the last ones. You guys, whether you like it or not, are the weakest of our group."  
"Alright. Boys I want seperated from the girls though. Clear?"  
"Yeah." They said. Omar set up his bed in the far corner. There was no door except the one they came in from. He placed his backpack down. He took 4 extra pistol clips.  
He shouldered his M60 and walked towards Rick.  
"That's some heavy weaponry." He said. "Yeah. But we can share." He said. "Alright. My people have set up camp and we are gonna go get our supplies from our cars. Were exactly do you keep your supplies?"  
"Right there." Rick said pointing to the other room.  
"Ahhh. Two door to protect youself if walkers can break through."  
"Yeah."  
"Alright. Well I'm gonna bring a few boxes of food and supplies and store them in my peoples cells. So if walkers break through we have supplies to last until we can clear them out."  
"Good plan." Rick said. Omar walked out and he and his group began to unload supplies. The girls, Michonne and Maggie, as well as Tyreese, Glen, and Rick helped them to unload the supplies. "Leave some supplies in the cars. If we need a quick escape we can have some."  
"Alright." Kyle said. Omar finished. "Ok." He said. "You are gonna need some better weapons Rick." Omar dug through their pack of guns. He pulled out a Scar-H with a 3 clips. "Full auto. Don't waste the ammo and it's got some scopes if you prefer. We have a few grenades if you put a launcher on. All of the group will get a gun." He said. "That includes your boy and the girl Beth." Omar said.  
"Wait I'm not sure-" Hershal, the doctor, began. "Dad it's ok."  
"Alright Beth. But don't go poppin off rounds." Omar gave Glen an FAL with a precision Acog sight. Mags took an M16 that could switch from semi to full auto with a red dot sight. Beth for now got an MP5K with no attatchments. Hershal took a Spaz-12. Michonne just stuck with a pistol. Tyreese's group each took an FAL, no attatchments.  
Carl was to small for something with to much kickback. So he just kept his pistol with some extra ammunition. Carol had an AK-74U so she kept to that. Omar placed his sword next to his backpack. "Kyle, Rick." Omar said. "Rick is there any specific supplies you need?"  
"Yeah. Some baby formula and any other stuff like that. You have any by chance?"  
"No sorry. But there was a Babys R Us down the road. I'll make a run down there first thing in the morning."  
"You don't have to. Me and my people will go."  
"No. Me and Drew and if you want to you can come. It's the least we could do after letting us take shelter here."  
"Alright. But I'm taking Tyreese with us to though."  
"Deal." He slipped his pistol underneath his pillow. His other lay on his left. His M60 lay there. Omar held two of there 6 bags of weaponry. Victoria and Kyle held the other two. His shotgun was in there. He kept the bag next to him. The bag of grenades and other explosives was held by Chris.  
"Alright guys. Good night. Don't let the walkers bite." 


End file.
